The Many Adventures of Kojihana
by KojihanaKamiya
Summary: Well...what happens when Kojihana comes to Toyko to visit Kenshin for ahwile...Well alot..read to find out..


Chapter 1: My first appearance  
  
Me: Heyoz! ppl... this is a kind of rp (role-play) fanfic... I hope you like it anyway...  
  
Kenshin: Oro! I did not know I had a sister and a sister-in-law & a brother-in-law & a twin brother!  
  
Audience: (confused) huh?  
  
Me: That's right...Kenchi is your twin brother, Kajihanna is your younger sister, Kojihana is Kaoru's twin sister which makes her you sister-in-law and your brother-in-law is Kojihana's husband Rikoji.... of course its not real in the true anime of Rurouni Kenshin...I just added those characters for this fan fiction story... k Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (still confused but decides not be a bother) uh yea...  
  
Me: (smiles) Good, Now will you please do the honors for the disclaimer, Kenshin?   
  
Kenshin: (smiles) Sure... I would be honored to do it for you Miss Julie-san..  
  
Me: (smiles) Thank you Kenshin-sama  
  
Kenshin: (clears throat) Ahem...Julie-san doesn't own Me & my show (Rurouni Kenshin) or any anime in the world she merely writes her own stories about them, that she does, but she also asks that you would be so kind as to R + R... thank you...  
  
Me: Well thank you Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin bows and leaves the stage.  
  
Me: Alright just so that no one get confused I'm going to have a list of all the made up characters in this story.  
  
Kojihana- (also known called curly, Julie & Julchan.) She is Kaoru's twin sister.  
  
Kajihanna- (also known called picklepal & Deanna) She is Kenshin younger sister.  
  
Vines- (also known called dark & Esteban) He is Kojihana's first crush before Rikoji was Rikoji came along in to her life he is a very good & nice friend of Kojihana's.  
  
LoneWolf- (also called lone, wolf, wolfie & Danny) Another good friend of Kojihana's.  
  
Excel- (also called a vampire (lol no offense Excel) and Kia) A very good friend of Kojihana's but can have reflects when she's angry so you'd better watch out of her when she's angry or you'll be in trouble.  
  
Rikoji- (also called Luke) Kojihana's friendly husband who is a great swordsman and is only evil on Wednesdays.  
  
Me: * sighs * I could go on with other characters but that's as far as I'm going, so here is the story.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Kojihana enters the Akabeko one sunny afternoon.... and sees some of her friends there..  
  
Kojihana: (smiles) Heyo friends...  
  
Vines: (sees Kojihana) Heya Kojihana...   
  
Kajihana: (cheeryfully) Hiezz Kojihana!  
  
Yusuke: Hey, What's up Kojihana?  
  
Hime: Hey Kojihana!  
  
Excel: (doesn't know Kojihana at all) hi curly. *thinks * I don't like curly, she's too nice * *end of thought *  
  
LoneWolf: hey...Kojihana...  
  
Kojihana: (smiles at all the nice people who said hi to her) So what's up everyone?  
  
Vines: I'm good how about you?  
  
Kojihana: (smiles at Vines sweetly) I'm good too.  
  
Hime: (wipes her face with a napkin) I'm fine but I must leave now, so goodbye friends! (waves as she begins to walk out of the Akabeko)  
  
Excel: (runs up to Hime and tugs on her obi) Nooooo! You can't leave me here with curly!  
  
Kojihana: (confused with Excel's actions) Huh?  
  
Vines & LoneWolf laugh at Excel's actions...  
  
Kajihanna simply smiles as she sips some more of her tea from her teacup.  
  
Yusuke: (laughs) Well, I've got go too, so farewell (waves)  
  
Hime: (is a little surprised at Excel's actions but continues on walking out of the Akabeko) Bye!   
  
Vines: Peace out Hime & Yusuke.  
  
  
  
Excel: (runs up to Yusuke) Don't leave me curly too! You can't do that to me!  
  
Yusuke: (annoyed) Why don't you leave the Akabeko too if you don't wanna be left with her here so much.  
  
Excel: (shrugs and walks back to where she was seated in the Akabeko)  
  
Kojihana: (is very confused now & walks up to Excel) Why do you hate me so much Excel?   
  
Excel: (looks at Kojihana) I don't know...I'll have to think about it...  
  
Kojihana: Was it something I said?  
  
Excel: I guess not...I don't know like I said...  
  
Later...  
  
Excel is walking through town and Kojihana is nearby watching her from a distance...  
  
Just then a stranger comes up to Excel unexpectedly and blames her for stealing money that the stranger had stole.  
  
Stranger: (points to Excel) This woman stole that money!  
  
Excel: (gets annoyed with the stranger) I did not steal it! What are you talking about?  
  
Kojihana walks beside Excel.  
  
Kojihana: (yells at the stranger next to Excel) She didn't steal that money, you did! (Takes the money from his pocket and shows the police)   
  
Excel: (surprised at Kojihana's actions) Uh...thanks Kojihana...  
  
Kojihana: (smiles at Excel) No problem whatsoever.  
  
Excel: (smiles & holds out hand) Friends?  
  
Kojihana: (takes her hand) Friends.   
  
And they walk home talking about themselves together laughing.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Kojihana had just left Kenshin and Kaoru's dojo in Tokyo and was thinking quite earnestly but wasn't watching where she was going and walked into a city lamppost.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kojihana: (falls backwards ands hits the ground hard & sees stars)  
  
Just then Vines was walking by that same lamppost and sees Kojihana fall & quickly runs over to her.  
  
Kojihana stops breathing and turns pale as paper.  
  
Vines: (picks up Kojihana and looks at her noticing that she had gotten pale & wasn't breathing) She's dead...  
  
(Frowns and walks to a nearby river and throws her in it) Rest in peace ...Kojihana...  
  
Danny (LoneWolf) noticing what happened to Kojihana fall and saw Vines throw her in the river, Runs into the river and picks up Kojihana knowing that she was only unconscious not dead.  
  
And then Vines seeing that Danny had picked up Kojihana picked up runs to Danny's side to see what he was doing.  
  
Kojihana: (coughs and color comes back to her)  
  
Danny: (smiles) She alive...  
  
Vines: Thank God. (smiles)  
  
Kojihana barfs all over Vines and Danny.  
  
Danny: Ewww. (Wipes off the vomit from himself)  
  
Vines: (annoyed at being barfed on) And then again... Why Lord why?  
  
Kojihana feeling much better becomes very angry at Vines & begins running after him through the forest.  
  
Vines: Whoops wrong thing to say! (laughs and runs away from Kojihana)  
  
Kojihana: (furiously while still running) I'm gonna getcha for this Vines!  
  
Vines: (continues running away) Sorry, What else can I do? (laughs again)  
  
Kojihana: (still angry) Shut up jerk!  
  
Just then Excel sees Kojihana while walking through the forest herself.  
  
Excel: Did you just tell me to shut up curly?  
  
Kojihana: (pauses running for a minute) No...I was talking to Vines...  
  
Excel: Oh ok...  
  
Vines hides behind Excel.  
  
Excel: (gets mad at Vines hiding behind her and bites his hand)  
  
Vines: (winces in pain) Owwww...  
  
Kojihana: * sighs* Oh boy... (stops running) Why did you do that Excel?  
  
Excel: Sorry it was a reflex...I'm really sorry.  
  
Kojihana: Ok... I'll help you out Vines (gets a rag and wets it with water and wipes his hand with it until it stops bleeding)  
  
Is that better Vines? Are you happy now?  
  
Vines: (unsure of how to react) Yea...you're not gonna hurt me are you? (puppy dog face)  
  
Kojihana: (evil grin appears on her face) Muhahahaha! (throws rag on Vines face and runs off happily) Hehe hehe!  
  
Excel runs over to Danny and hugs him.  
  
Danny: (is hugged) Awwww.... (smiles at his secret admirer Excel)  
  
Excel: I love you...  
  
Danny: Aww...thank you Excel I am flattered, I love you too.  
  
They hug again but Vines sees a stranger approaching...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Me: I hope you liked this story....uhhh plz R + R..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
